ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Graikis
first appeared in Ultraman Dyna episode 44. It was created when a Sphire assimilated with Ice Venus, artificial bacterias developed by TPC as part of terraforming Venus. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 77,000 t *Origin: Venus History Ultraman Dyna After losing connection with a bacteria breeding/landing pod on Venus, Super GUTS traveled to Venus in hopes of recovering the lost specimens and data of the breeding program. However, unbeknownst to them, the bacteria was mutated by Sphire into Graikis and sent to prowl the Venus atmosphere. As the Kraakov NF-3000 descended, it became under fire by Graikis and unable to strike back due to all missiles being destroyed by the atmosphere before even reaching their target. Graikis moved through the Venus atmosphere like a fish in water, forcing Super GUTS to abandon all of their missiles to create a smokescreen and escape. Asuka boldly rushed off in the Guts Eagle Alpha Superior, followed by Ryo and Kariya. On Venus, they discovered the destroyed landing pod and Sphire, who had transformed into a spaceship the protected it from harm. Graikis appeared and downed Asuka's jet, causing Ultraman Dyna to appear. Dyna and Graikis began to fight, but Dyna was easily overpowered by the combined force of Sphire's lazer beams and Graikis's fireballs and natural strength. Dyna then transformed into Miracle Type, using clever teleportation abilities to confuse Graikis. However, Dyna tried to fire his Revolium Wave, but failed and was being slowly forced by Graikis towards a pool of Lava. With a sudden burst of courage, Ryo and Kariya were able to destroy the Sphire spaceship and give Dyna an opening. Dyna then transformed back into Flash Type, and executed a chop directly to Graikis's forehead, destroying the Sphire within and causing Graikis to return to his bacteria form, falling from the sky like snow. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *Many fans questioned Dyna's decision to change into Miracle Type instead of Strong Type in order to compensate for Graikis's superior strength. However, the truth is that Dyna transformed into Miracle Type in order to match Graikis's speed, which was higher than his due to the atmosphere and higher gravity slowing Dyna down. Also, the teleportation abilities also gave Dyna the edge, making the choice reasonable. *This episode was featured in episode 146 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Type Change Hero! Tiga and the Warriors of Light". Powers and Weapons *Flight: Graikis can fly at high speeds. *Fireball: Graikis can launch fireballs from its mouth. *Super Strength: Grakis is a very strong monster, able to move swiftly in Venus' now dense atmosphere and also easily overpower Dyna. *Sphire: As a being modified/created by the Sphire, Grakis had one in his head. **Face Armor: Graikis's face is somehow able to break attacks like the Dyna Slash. This is most likely due to having a Sphire integrated into his head as when targeted at other parts of his body by other energy attacks, the monster would dodge. **Recharging: When defeated, Grakis would be recharged by a beam from another Sphire nearby. Weakness If the Sphire piece on its forehead is damaged, Graikis will return to normal. Graikis Flight.png|Flight Graikis Fireball.png|Fireball Graikis Face Armor.png|Face Armor Gallery Ultrmn Dn Grks.png graikis3.jpg Graikis.jpg Graikis.png Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Synthetic Sphire Beasts